


Christmas Eve: 10 Minutes Later

by 1000lux



Category: Please Like Me (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending Season 3, Coda to S3E10, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000lux/pseuds/1000lux
Summary: Josh is sitting in the park, eating trifle, when he meets Geoffrey again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither rights to the series or it's characters!
> 
> After what feels like a century I've finally finished a story I started after watching the finale of the third season. The final push for this was watching the cameo of Geoffrey in the fourth season and really not liking where they went with his character this time.

"Hey." Geoffrey smiles a little cautiously, but genuinely pleased.

"Hey, Geoffrey." Josh replies, deciding last-minute to leave the spoon in his mouth instead of sloshing dessert all over the bench and probably John, in favor of sounding like he has, well, a spoon in his mouth. His mumbling is accompanied by an awkward-wave. Not an awkward wave, an 'awkward-wave', that's a thing. That actually deserves to be a thing after today.

"Merry Christmas." Geoffrey continues, for now unperturbed or just really, really good at pretending to be. Then again he could just turn on his heel and walk away at this point, so he has no reason for pretense.

"Yeah– " Josh trails off. "Merry Christmas to you."

"So, what're you doing out here?"

"Oh, you mean why I'm sitting on this park-bench having a bowl of dessert all by myself on Christmas? By the way, trifle? I made it myself. I have only one spoon, though, so maybe you don't want–" Geoffrey has already sat down beside him and taken the spoon, shoving a mouthful of trifle into his mouth. "–to." Josh finishes.

"That's delicious."

"Why, thank you. I made it for Christmas dinner with my friends and family. Before I alienated and insulted all of them. Also my ex-boyfriend spoiled the gravy. That's not the reason he's my ex-boyfriend now, of course." Geoffrey nods gravely. "Also, Tom is probably also single by now again, since he's still in love with Claire. You remember Claire, right?"

"Yes, of course. Tom and Claire. They were really nice together."

"Also, my father and Mae broke up, which is really a shame, because I like Mae a lot. And, my father and Tom are now like best mates, or something. So, how's been your Christmas?"

*

When he comes home later he finds everything exactly as he left it. And he means everything. His friends and family are still situated around the table and they're still eating. Canned dessert-peaches as it is. He didn't even know they still had those. Can canned food go bad?

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Josh greets the merry round. "Guess who's here!" He pulls his ex-boyfriend (the other one that is, not the one who's just recently aquired that status) into the room. "It's Geoffrey!" He realises that his voice is probably a little bit too loud and cheerful, a little more than necessary, but he's just trying to get his point across. This is a merry occasion. "You all remember Geoffrey?"

"I'm pretty sure I don't." Ella remarks, raising her hand.

"Ohhh, he's still so good-looking!" Mae declares. "You were a fool to break up with him, Josh!" She'd probably give him a slap on the shoulder if she wasn't still sitting.

"Actually, I broke up with him." Geoffrey points out, timidly.

"He's Josh's ex-boyfriend." Claire needlessly explains to Ella.

"What happened to Arnold?" His mom asks.

"He broke up with me."

"Oh, well then," his mom concedes. "Geoffrey dear, why don't you sit down. Have a cup of peaches."

"I'm allergic to peaches."

"You're allergic to peaches?" Josh asks dubiously.

"Yes, I am."

"For God's sake, Josh," his dad says reprovingly. "You need to know stuff like that about each other. Anything could have happened."

"Oh, it's fine." Ella pipes up. "I've got antihistamine shots with me. I'm allergic to bees."

*

The next morning they're still all there. So Josh decides to make french toast.

"I should probably go." Geoffrey says with an amount of tact Josh didn't remember him to have.

"No, I think you should probably stay," Josh blurts out. "Unless you want to go," he adds quickly. "Which is fine too. I mean I planned you in for breakfast, but we can manage to finish this off on our own, or I'll just put the leftovers in the fridge. With all the other leftovers. It's no big deal. I mean, a healthy breakfast is important for a productive day and health in general, but–"

"I'll stay for breakfast." Geoffrey says with a small smile.

*

When he's finally managed to kick his friends and family out (whether they live here or not) he turns back to Geoffrey.

"You know what," Josh says resolutely, taking Geoffrey's hand with his own, whose state of clamminess speaks for Josh's own internal less then preparedness for this. "It doesn't matter that you're not funny. I like you anyway. And I'm pretty sure I can teach sarcasm to you somehow."

Geoffrey smiles for what's it worth. "I'm not sure it works that way."

"It– it could. It absolutely could."

"I think as a basis for a relationship you should at least have something in common." Geoffrey looks regretful but definite. "Name three things we have in common."

"We're both gay. We're friends with Tom. And we like Pop Rocks."

Josh sees Geoffrey trying to hide a laugh combined with an eyeroll (which seems to be a silent appeal heavenwards at the same time) and he moves in for the kill.

"Also, I make you laugh, see. And we keep running into each other. And you're the only reason yesterday wasn't a complete disaster. And for the record, I wasn't sad and needy yesterday. Okay? I was annoyed and frustrated. A little dejected. Glum, if you want. Neither was your shirt off. Not in the beginning of the evening that is. And today we had a nice breakfast with french toast, which turned into 'the horrible leftovers from yesterday's horrible Christmas'-brunch. And it was fun. And I think your awkward actually fits better with my awkward than all the other guys I've met." That's were he actually has to draw a breath again and, oh, he might actually have to cough.

Geoffrey pats him enthusiastically on the back until the coughing fit has subsided. The red color of Josh's face not though.

"You make a good argument," Geoffrey then states earnestly.

"I make a terrific argument." Josh boasts with all the confidence he doesn't feel.

Fair enough. Maybe, Geoffrey thinks, maybe you don't really need to have that much in common.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! ^.^


End file.
